


Five Dates

by aiwritingfic



Series: Let's Five [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 dates Ogata has been on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



1\. Date #1 never showed up, instead calling him two minutes before the date to cancel. Ogata was tempted to call her back and tell her he'd already seen her standing outside, but he didn't think she looked pretty enough anyway.

2\. Date #2 suggested dinner and a movie. He chose an upscale restaurant. Her clothes were just a little too tight. She picked a KimuTaku movie, but he refused to watch the romantic movie she wanted because he disliked the female lead. She went in without him.

3\. Date #3 liked chess but not go. He, of course, preferred go to chess. They decided to call it a night amicably. (She started dating a chess journalist from the USSR. He still sees her for coffee, on occasion.)

4\. He spotted date #4 across the room at a bar. She was beautiful and gracious, and to his surprise, knowledgable about go. They dated twice, but on the third date he found out she was Kuwabara's niece. He broke it off immediately and changed his number.

5\. Date #5 wasn't related to anyone he knew. She also didn't have anything he had in common. She did, however, want to go to his place, and she much preferred doing to talking. 

Dates six onwards were pretty much like date number five.


End file.
